The Lost One
by bellexxxx
Summary: She was a vampire who was found unconscious by Damon. She had no memory of her past and had no idea what she was. All she knew was her name. He taught her everything she needed to know. Ever since then they have stuck by each other for years. So when Damon decides to come back to Mystic Falls, she joins him, not knowing how much that town is a part of her. [Eventual Stefan/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**

**Rowan:**

"Tell me again why we are here" I said looking to my left, where Damon stood with a smirk on his face.

"Well to say hello to my darling little brother, Ro" he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I sighed, knowing that this wouldn't end up well.

"Damon..."

"You said you would come with me Rowan." Oh god, he was getting pissed. He never called me Rowan, unless he was mad or disappointed. Making Damon mad or disappointed was never good. He had been my longest companion, and my closest friend. He was the first person who helped me once I awoke from my "coma" as he liked to call it. Centuries ago, he found me unconscious on the ground and took care of me. Once I woke up, I had no recollection of my past life and how I became a vampire. Damon explained to me everything I needed to know about being a vampire. The only knowledge I had of my past life was my name, Alexandrea Rowan. It was engraved on the locket I was wearing on the night Damon found me.

"I know, I know. Let's just go already." God, I was going to regret coming to this town.

* * *

I watched as the two brothers "talked." It was more along the lines of Damon pissing Stefan off.

"Its been fifteen years, Damon."

Damon replied, "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan it's important to stay away from fads" I stifled my laugh. Damon heard me and grinned in my direction.

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"I miss my little brother. How come Ro isn't getting an interrogation like I am right now?" Damon asked pretending to be offended.

"Well, obviously I am always welcome here. Stefan loves me" I replied grinning at Stefan. Me and Stefan are pretty close, we were like siblings. But he never could understand why I chose to hang around Damon. Stefan believed that Damon was too bad for me, and he would "ruin" me, but I ignored his warnings.

"You hate small towns. Its boring. Theres nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy" was Damon's reply.

Stefan glared at him, "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. Thats very clumsy of you."

"Ah...that can be a problem for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan demanded again. I silently watched their feud, not wanting to get involved.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena," answered Damon with a smirk on his face. Oh no. Way to go Damon, mentioning the girl your brother likes.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon continued. I could see Stefan getting angrier by the second.

"She's not Katherine" defended Stefan.

"Well, lets hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, whens the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"Damon..." I said warning him.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. Its not gonna work" Stefan said.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked as he hit Stefan.

"Damon!" I yelled. Both boys ignored me.

"Stop it."

"Lets do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, lets just cut to the chase, lets just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" yelled Stefan. Oh no, this was getting out of hand. But I couldn't do anything, if I learned one thing from Damon and Stefan, it was to not get involved with others family drama.

"Imagine what her blood taste likes!"

"Damon, stop it!" I yelled. I could see Stefan's face transforming out of anger.

Damon continued, ignoring my warnings, "I can."

"I siad stop!" Stefan demanded. He then ran towards Damon and they both crashed through the window onto the ground. I jumped out of the broken window, landing perfectly on my feet. Stefan slowly got up and saw Damon standing close by with his arms folded. I went up to Damon and whacked his head.

"Ow, Ro!"

"You deserved it! You don't need to be such an ass to your brother! I understand what he did to you, but don't ever do that again!" I yelled at him.

I went over to Stefan, "I am sorry about what Damon did and said." He smiled softly at me.

I looked to both of them, "I'll be inside. So play nice."

As I walked away I could hear their conversation. Brothers. It seemed so familiar, all the fighting between siblings. Maybe in my past life, I had siblings who argued and fought, and held grudges against each other. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts.

"Nothing good can come out of this" I whispered to myself. When Damon and Stefan reunite, nothing good ever comes out of it. God, I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just my OC**

**Comment and let me know what you guys think! And who do you think Rowan's family is?**

**Check my profile to find out how Rowan looks like.**

**Rowan:**

"Good morning, Stef" I greeted Stefan as I walked down the stairs. I had stayed the night in one of the many rooms in the Salvatore Boarding House, against Zach's wishes.** (AN: Link on profile about how her room looks like) **Zach didn't have anything against me, just against what I was. He didn't like vampires, and having three vampires staying with him was anything but paradise for him. The room was kind of gloomy for me, but then again the whole house itself was gloomy.

"Hey" came the reply.

"So...eaten any bunnies lately?" I asked with a grin.

"Haha" he said with a smile on his face. He looked at my outfit and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"My outfit to school, duh" I told him in a isn't-it-ovbious tone. (AN: Link on profile about the outfit)

"What to do mean school?" he asked. I rolled my eye. Those forest animals must have done something to his brain.

"School, as in a place you go to learn. Where there are tea-" I started to say until he cut me off.

"I know what school means. I want to know why you are going" Stefan interrupted.

"Well to learn" I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Did Damon put you up to this?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan, you know I am not Damon's dog. I am not going to follow every order he tells me."

"Why are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked pretending to be offended, even though I truly was. I mean just because I am Damon's friend, does not mean I cannot be trusted. He gave me a look.

"Ugh fine! I wanna meet your new girlfriend, okay? And not because Damon said anything. I want to meet her on my own and make my own judgement of her" I exclaimed.

"You want to meet Elena? And its not because of Damon?" he asked, doubt in his voice.

"Yes, I want to meet your girlfriend, and no, not because of Damon."

"Alright." he said, surprising me a bit.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know you would never harm her. I trust you. Damon...not so much," was Stefan's reply. It was sad how so much love, trust and respect was lost between two siblings.

* * *

Stefan had driven me to Mystic Falls High School in Zach's car, because of his car not working or him not even having a car (I didn't really pay attention). Damon would have probably been my ride but I couldnt find him do I asked Stefan. He was probably attacking a poor innocent girl now. I knew I couldn't change Damon, and I wasn't going to. What kind of friend was I, if I couldn't accept my friend for who he was? Once we arrived, everyone stared at us. I wasn't sure if it was him, or the car or even me.

"You know where the office is right?" he asked.

"Yep." I waved at him and turned and walked towards the office.

"Hello, I am a new student. My name is Alexandrea Edwards" I said to the lady at the office, who was looking at some papers. After many years, I constantly changed my last name because I never knew it. My locket had Alexandrea Rowan engraved on it, but I never knew if Rowan was my middle name or my last name. But I never really cared, I took Rowan as my middle name and occasionally came up with new last names.

"I am sorry, but we don't-" She started to say until she looked up and stared in my eyes.

"I am a new student and you will give me a schedule. And you will not remember me telling you this" I said compelling her.

"Yes, of course! I forgot that we had a new student! Here's your schedule! I hope you will like Mystic Falls High School" she said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you."

I looked at my schedule. Ugh. History. I didn't need History, after all I lived through those times...well some of them at least. I looked around, looking for a room that could by any chance be my history class.

"Hi!" exclaimed a tall blonde girl with an extremely perky voice.

"Um, hi" I said back, with uncertainty in my voice. It wasn't that I was uncertain about anything, it was more along the lines of her perkiness scaring me. She was too perky, and all she said was one word to me.

"You must be new! I am Caroline, and oh my god you should like totally be a cheerleader! I have never seen anyone as gorgeous as you before! God, I love that top! Your whole outfit is practically cute! Hey! Your the girl I saw getting out of Stefan's car! Are you two dating? It would make sense, you two seem so cute!" She said excitedly. She practically said it all in one breath. My God, this girl was something. And seriously? Me and Steffy dating? Yeah no. I admit there was a time during the nineties that I had the smallest crush on Stefan. It was itty bitty. And thank God, Damon never knew. He would be so disappointed at me because 1) I liked his little brother and 2) I liked Stefan when he had his grunge look.

"Uh yeah I am new, and my name is Alexandrea Edwards. But call me Rowan, thats my middle name, or you can call me Andy, Alex or Andrea or whatever you want as long as you don't call me Alexandrea. And I am not a cheerleader, and thank you for that compliment. Thanks, I like your outfit too. If you want you could borrow this shirt. I don't really mind" I told her.

"Oh my God! Seriously?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah."

"You are now my best friend, Andy!" Caroline exclaimed at me.

"And me and Stefan aren't dating. We are...family friends. It would be weird if we are dating, because we are like siblings" I informed her.

"Oh, well thats good news, I guess. He is one of the hottest guys at school, and he's available. Although I don't think he will be much longer."

"Much longer?" I asked.

"Yeah, my friend, Elena and him have some kind of connection" Caroline told me. So Elena happened to be a friend of Caroline.

"Or at least thats what everyones been saying" she continued, rolling her eyes in the end. I frowned.

"I am guessing you don't want them together" I said carefully.

"Of course I do! She's my best friend, I want her to get the guy! But sometimes I want to be able to get the guy." A part of me pitied Caroline, it must suck being second best. The sense of familiarity once again, came upon me. It was like everything in this town was familiar. It was almost like I could understand Caroline, like I knew how being second best felt.

"Anyways, let me see your schedule!" she exclaimed, as if she never admitted anything to me. I handed my schedule over to her and she compared her classes to mine. She also showed me where some of her classes were. As she rambled on, I zoned out. I snapped out of my daydreaming and started feeling bad about zoning out on Caroline. I listened this time, as she continued talking about me being a good cheerleader.

"So what do you think? Will you join?" she asked with a bright smile on her face. I sighed, this couldn't hurt.

"Sure, Caroline. I'll become a cheerleader."

And with that we headed towards our first class.

* * *

I came into History kind of late. Ok, maybe really late.

"Mystic Falls-" started the teacher until he noticed me.

"And who might you be? And what are you doing being late?" he demanded. I didn't like him already.

"Uh..I'm a new student."

"Oh, that still does not mean you can be late. Find a seat and sit!" he told me rudely.

I saw Stefan and sat down behind him. I ignored whatever was talking about and started talking to Stefan.

"Hey" I whispered to him.

"Hi to you too" He whispered back. He was staring at a girl with straight brown hair, who looked familiar. As if I once knew her from somewhere. Was that Elena? I grinned, as I got an idea.

"Aww Steffy's gotta crush" I whispered, so only he could hear.

"Shut up."

Him and Elena stared at each other, and some of me found it kind of cute. The rest of me was trying not to gag because of all the cuteness. God, I was hanging around Damon too much.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" asked the rude and annoying .

Stefan and Elena looked away, embarrassed.

* * *

Once class ended, I went to meet Stefan, only to see him with Elena. Not wanting to disturb their conversation, I walked away.

As I walked, I heard a voice behind me, "Andy!" I turned around to see Caroline waving at me. I walked towards her and her brunette friend.

"Hey, Caroline!" I greeted her.

"This is Bonnie." Caroline said introducing the brunette haired friend. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Andy here, will be a cheerleader like us," Caroline told her.

"You never told me when I was supposed to try out" I told her.

"Oh, tryouts already happened. But you could always come to practice, and as the captain I could see if you would be a good cheerleader" she informed me. I nodded.

"And I'll let you know when practice is, okay?"

"Okay" I replied. I looked towards Bonnie.

"You're in my history class, right?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Ugh, I hate history" Caroline exclaimed.

"Its more like I hate the asshole of a teacher we have" I told them. They laughed and agreed. Bonnie and Caroline started talking about what Bonnie's grandmother had told her.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so" Bonnie told us. Salem witches? Was it possible that Bonnie is a witch? I tried remembering what Damon taught me about the Salem Witches. Weren't most of them from the Bennett line? Was Bonnie a Bennett?

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night" Caroline told her, sighing a bit.

I grew curious, "what guy?"

"There was this insanely hot guy at the Grill yesterday. He was so hot. He had dark hair and the bluest eyes and the sexiest smirk" Caroline told me. Oh no. Damon.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

* * *

Caroline had later introduced me to Elena, and me and her got along. But I could tell she was kind of jealous of me and Stefan, since I was staying at his house and I was good friends with him. I reassured her many times that we were like siblings and it would be weird (She said that she wasn't jealous, and it didn't matter to her, but I could tell it did.)

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie (whose last name I later learned, was Bennett) and I hung out at the Grill after school to "work on homework." It was more like gossiping about Stefan and Elena.

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie told us. It seemed like Bonnie's grandmother really wanted to teach her about her heritage.

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline asked Elena, rolling her eyes about the witch thing.

"So then nothing" Elena told us.

"You and Steffy talked all night?" I asked. Stefan..Stefan...Stefan, such a gentleman.

"Steffy?" Elena asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thats my nickname for him. He hates it, that's why I use it. It really pisses him off" I informed all the girls. Elena laughed.

"So there was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Nope. We didn't go there" Elena told us.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" exclaimed Caroline. I raised my eyebrows at her. Really? Jump his bones?

She continued,"Ok it's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex."

I rolled my eyes at her and let out a laugh.

"Profound, Caroline" I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

Elena then stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Bonnie.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Oh no. I realized Damon would be home.

"Uh, I should go too" I told the girls.

"Why?" asked Bonnie.

"I am just kind of tired, and I have a lot of things to do" I told her.

"Oh come on stay!" Caroline exclaimed. After a lot of begging, Caroline and Bonnie convinced me to stay. I quickly sent a text to Stefan, saying Elena was coming over. Caroline later took me over to her place, so I could help her find her a perfect outfit for the Comet thing happening in the evening.

* * *

I went back to the boarding house right after I hung out at Caroline's. Damon wasn't there. I was pissed, he was the one wanting me to come to this town, and there he is mysteriously disappearing. I did see Stefan though.

"So what happened?" I asked him, wanting to know what happened when Elena came.

"Damon talked to her, and he mentioned Katherine. I later came in and I told her to leave" Stefan told me.

"I am sorry I couldn't come, the other girls wouldn't let me leave" I told him.

"Its okay."

"So you just told her to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah." I whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"That girl came over here to tell you her feelings and you tell her to leave! What is wrong with the Salvatores?! No offense Zach" I yelled, and in the end smiled towards Zach's direction.

Not wanting to stand anywhere near an idiot known as Stefan Salvatore, I went up to my room and changed into a new outfit **(AN: Link on profile) **Time to get ready for this comet thing.

* * *

I used the one of the many cars that Zach owned to get to the place where I was helping Elena and Bonnie pass out The Night of the Comet's program.

We talked about the whole Elena and Stefan situation as we passed the papers out. Elena asked me if I knew that Stefan had a brother, which I replied yes. I later found out that Stefan never told Elena he had a brother. I understood if he didn't talk about his brother but to never mention he had one? I told her that I never knew that he kept that from her, but I told her it was probably for a good reason. I told her how Damon may have been my best friend but he wasn't the best person. Her and Bonnie continued talking about it, but eventually me and Bonnie convinced Elena that all she was saying were reasons why she can't be with Stefan.

Soon, everyone was behind the Grill and people were chatting with family and friends. I went up to some people and lit their candles using my candle. I could hear Stefan and Elena talking. I tried not to listen to them, I wouldn't want to do that to Stefan. But having vampire hearing made it hard not to eavesdrop on others' conversations.

A dark haired guy ended up flirting with me. His name was Tyler, I think. He was kind of cute, but he seemed like a jerk. Elena's little brother came out from the Grill, looking all worried.

"Hey, had anyone seen Vicky?" he asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us" Tyler said. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him.

"I can't find her" Jeremy said worriedly.

"She probably found somebody else to part with. Sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Douchebag.

"Whats with the pull pusher?" Elena asked frowning at Jeremy.

"Ask him" Tyler said.

"You wanna to this right now?" Jeremy demanded.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked, getting angrier.

"She's never gonna go for you."

"She's already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy told Tyler, grinning. Everyone looked shocked.

"You slept with Vicky Donovan? I mean Vicky Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked, shocked. Nice save, Caroline.

"There's no way" Tyler said.

"And I didn't even force her into it" Jeremy told him. Was he suggesting that Tyler forced Vicky to...? I saw Matt's face turned to shock once again. I felt bad for him.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt demanded.

"Nothing, man. Just ignore him, he's a punk" Tyler told him. I was tired of all this crap, and so was Matt. So for the sake of Vicky, and Matt, I spoke up.

"You know what how about all of you shut up and help him" I said pointing to Matt, "find his sister."

"We'll check the back" Bonnie said.

"I'll check the square" me and Matt said at the same time. I blushed. Talk about awkward.

"I'll come with you two" Jeremy said.

"Oh no, no, no. You are coming with me. So thats your game now, dealing?" Elena demanded at her younger brother.

* * *

Me and Matt roamed the square. It was really awkward. I could see Matt getting worried, I softly smile at him.

"She'll be fine" I told him. He sighed. Me and Matt saw Stefan roaming on the streets.

"Hey" I greeted him.

"Hi" Stefan said back.

"Have you see my sister?" Matt asked him.

"No, sorry" he told Matt.

"I can't find her. She's missing" Matt informed Stefan.

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday" Matt said.

"Did you?" Stefan asked. I glanced at him. What was he doing there? And then I realized he was probably cleaning Damon's little mess.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked.

"Visiting" was Stefan's short reply.

"Visiting, you know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always be looking out for her" Matt told Stefan.

I heard voices coming from the roof, and telling by Stefan's expression, so did he. It was Damon, and I think, Vicky.

"You stay here" he whispered so quiet only I could hear, because of my vampire hearing.

"Excuse me" he said leaving me with Matt.

"Umm Matt, I wil be right back, I have to see something." And with that, I ran off.

* * *

Once I reached the roof I saw Damon and Stefan fighting with poor Vicky scared.

"Damon, stop it!" I told him as I realized he was compelling Vicky to believe that Stefan was the one who attacked her, and that Stefan's true identity would be revealed to the town

"Ouch Ro, to think that you were on my side. And now you have joined Stefan's I-want-to-be-normal-as-possible group" Damon said pretending to be hurt. But I could tell he didn't like the fact that I was siding with Stefan.

"I told you to stay there!" Stefan yelled at me.

"I don't tend to listen to what I am told."

"Damon, let her go. Please" I begged him. His eyes softened.

Damon went towards Vicky, "Come here sweetheart." He compelled her to forget what happened to her.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open" Vicky said as she groaned.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her, nervously.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good" she replied.

* * *

Me and Stefan took Vicky back to Matt after...the incident. I went looking for Damon, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I went back to the Grill.

I sighed. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. It was Matt.

"You look like you're expecting someone else" he stated.

"Huh. Oh um, I wasn't expecting anyone" I told him, lying a bit. Truthfully, I was expecting Damon.

"Vicky said you and Stefan found her" he told me.

"Yeah."

"Thanks" he said gratefully.

"Your welcome" I replied, giving him a small smile. I saw Stefan touching Bonnie's hand, and her alarmed expression. I remember how witches are able to sense vampires, sometimes with a simple touch. I sighed.

"You seem exhausted" Matt told me.

"Uh, yeah. This town...can be kind of exhausting" I told him.

* * *

**I was thinking of having a little bit of Matt/OC in the beginning, so would you guys be interested in that? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, just my OC**

******Hey guys! Sorry about the delay! I ****just got a kitten, and he likes to sit on my laptop and just scratch the screen so I try not to use it when he's awake. And I have been really busy lately, so yeah. I am really sorry. So I chose Willa Holland as Rowan, but I changed it to Selena Gomez, because of how she looks similar to some certain people, whom I will not reveal yet. **

* * *

**Rowan:**

When Damon came home this morning, I could tell that he had "eaten." As in probably scaring a teenage girl to death by sucking her blood.

"Have a nice meal?" I asked, as I saw him downstairs.

"Oh, the best. She was kind of afraid, but once I compelled her she was fine" he told me, grinning.

"You let her live? Awww...are you going soft Damon?" I teased him. None of us had mentioned the little incident from yesterday, and I was totally glad with not bringing it up.

"Shut up, Ro." He called me Ro...which means we are all good.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"A certain blonde by the name of Caroline" he told me, as he laid down on the couch. My eyes widened.

"Caroline?!" I exclaimed. Caroline may have been very bubbly and too preppy but I kinda liked her.

"Seriously?! She's my friend!"

"Really, Ro? Really? Caroline Forbes. _That's_ who you are friends with? Come on, you can do better than her!" he told me.

"Shut up, Damon!" I grabbed a pillow from one of the other couches and threw at him.

"Ouch, Ro. Ouch" he said mocking me.

* * *

Damon told me that he wouldn't kill Caroline, since she is my friend.

I didn't know if I truly believed him or not.

As I approached Bonnie and Elena, I could hear them talking about Stefan.

Pretending to not have super hearing, I asked "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey Rowan. Bonnie was just telling me not to date Stefan" Elena informed me.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow" Bonnie told her.

"Can I ask why?" I asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, why the about face?" Elena looked towards Bonni"e.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field" Bonne told her.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid.." Bonnie told us.

"Bonnie..." I started.

"What?"

"Spit it out" Elena told her.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." So this is what its about. Thank god, I hadn't touched her hand anytime, otherwise she would be able to sense what I was.

"Is that it? Bonnie" Elena said towards Bonnie.

"It was bad bad" Bonnie said defending herself.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" I asked. Although I knew for a fact that it was, I wasn't going to let them know that.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that" Elena told her. I felt a little pang in my heart, but I shook it off and looked at Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

Stefan later came and joined our conversation, but me and Bonnie left. Me and Bonnie left to go find Caroline (or at least that's what Bonnie's reason to leaving was.)

"Where do you think she is?" Bonnie asked me. Oh you know, probably shopping for something to cover up her neck with bite marks all over it.

I shrugged.

"Maybe she felt sick, and she stayed home."

"That's not like Caroline to stay home. Also today we have cheerleader practice, and as captain she wouldn't miss it" Bonnie told me. I groaned.

"You think Caroline will care if I don't show up at practice. I din't exactly want to be a cheerleader" I told her.

Bonnie laughed before saying, "Even if she isn't there she will somehow find our about that and hunt you down."

"You are probably right."

"Come on, let's just get to class."

* * *

I would like to say that history was boring as hell, but surprisingly it wasn't. Stefan showed up, and it was the best thing ever. Stefan was always good with dates, I however was bad at them, mostly because I only what has happened after the 1920's anything before that, Damon explained to me.

It was finally the time of the day I was dreading for; cheerleader practice. Me and Bonnie were warming up when we saw Elena.

"Oh my god! You're here!"

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you two are coming to dinner tonight." Elena told us.

"We are?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. You, Bonnie, me and Stefan. Bonnie, you have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie said, trying to change the subject.

Elena could see what she was doing so she said, "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there."

"Fine. I'll go" Bonnie reluctantly agreed.

"Good."

Caroline still hadn't showed up and I was beginning to get worried. Damon told me he wouldn't kill her, but what if he had done something to her?

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. Its not like her" Elena said, getting worried.

"I'll try her again" I said as I grabbed my phone, only to see a car come up. A car with a certain dark haired vampire with a blonde teenager in it.

"Uh..."

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill" Bonnie said.

"That's not a mystery guy" both me and Elena said at the same time. We glanced at each other, and turned towards Damon and Caroline.

"That's Damon Salvatore" Elena informed Bonnie.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked.

I nodded, as I watched Caroline get out of the car. A scarf was tied around her neck. As if sensing that I was upset with him, Damon turned my way and winked and smirked at me.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" Caroline told Elena.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. Andy, you stand by me and watch okay? Once you think you know the steps, just join in. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

I watched the girls as they did their routine, and since I was I quick learner, I learned it pretty quickly.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

I saw Elena observing but she ended up walking towards the football field where the guys where having practice.

"Andy, you think you got it?" Caroline asked me.

"Uh...yeah" I told her.

I quickly followed what the other girls were doing and did as they did. Caroline grinned at me.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Review, whenever you can!**

** Thanks for following: ****Castiel Angel Heart, ****Croonsgirl, ****Mie-Pie, ****Nati1729, ****Sblck, ****TWD, ****XxOneStepCloserxX, ****cuttiepattotie. **

**Thanks for favoriting: .104, Mia Salvatore, Sblck, StarReader2009, ****XxOneStepCloserxX, Yukari99, grapejuice101, vampirediarieslover246**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just my OC**

**Rowan:**

After school, I went to the boarding house only to be met by Stefan and Damon bickering. Which is why I quickly and left and headed to Elena's house. Right now me, Elena and Bonnie were chatting in Elena's kitchen.

"You explain it. Last night, I am watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet its that phone commercial. And sure enough, its that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture" Bonnie told us.

"Oh come, on. That commercial's on a constant loop" Elena said.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I kept seeing 8, 14, 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie said with a confused expression.

"8, 14, 22?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know anything about that?" she asked me. Not really, but since you're the witch its probably something that is life changing.

I knew I couldn't says that so I decide to say, "No, but we should try the lottery."

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked.

"She's just gonna say its because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you two want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked looking at me and Elena.

Elena answered, saying "I don't want to be a witch. Rowan can be witch." They both then proceeded to look at me.

"What? Why? I don't want to be the witch!" I exclaimed at them, which they both laughed at. Truthfully, I didn't want to be a witch, the witches that I had met were very snobbish and hated vampires. Plus, I enjoyed being a vampire, other then the endless thirst for blood and wanting to kill for blood, I truly liked it.

* * *

In a couple minutes Stefan had arrived, and we were all sitting together at Elena's dining table.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team, I must've done something right" Stefan answered. We all ate silently and didn't say anything until Elena decided to break the awkward silence.

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and..."

"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie said disinterestedly. Elena gave me a look, as if telling me to say something.

"Um, why don't you tell Stefan about your family, Bonnie?" I asked. Bonnie glared at me while Elena looked thankful. I sent a sorry look towards Bonnie and a 'you owe me' look towards Elena.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad" Bonnie answered.

"No about the witches" Elena said.

Turning towards Stefan, she told him, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

Stefan pretended to look slightly surprised, because I already told him about Bonnie's family being potential witches, in which he confirmed it.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well it's certainly interesting. I am not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated her in the 1800's" Stefan told her.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie informed him.

"Really? Salem witches?" I asked. This was new information, Bonnie never told us that.

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan told her.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan told her. Bonnie looked as if her opinion of Stefan changed into a better one.

"Yeah, they are."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I looked towards Elena.

"Did you invite anybody else?" I asked her.

"No, I wonder who that could be" Elena said as she got up and went to go open the door.

And guess who stood there. Ding. Ding. Damon freaking Salvatore with poor compelled Caroline.

"Great" I let out a groan loud enough for Damon and Stefan to hear. Damon answered with a smirk on his face.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert!" exclaimed Caroline.

Elena's only reply was a small, "Oh."

"Hope you don't mind" Damon said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started to say until Stefan interrupted her.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you Damon?" Stefan looked towards me for help.

"Get in here" Caroline told him.

"But we were just finishing up" I said trying to use that as an excuse.

"Its fine. Just come on in" Elena told him.

* * *

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it" Caroline told Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You and Ro can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You two have to go get it" Damon said as I glared at him.

"Well we all can't be like _you_" I said towards him.

Caroline looked towards me and Damon before continuing, "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it" Bonnie said coming to her friend's aid.

"I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline said, as if Elena wasn't even in the room.

"You know you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" Damon said turning his attention towards Elena.

"Oh, its just cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean she's totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Wow Caroline, talk about rude and insensitive.

"I'm sorry Elena. I know what it's like to lose both parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've cared about die" Damon told her, trying to be sympathetic.

"We don't need to get into that Damon" Stefan told him.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

* * *

"That's a real nice scarf, Caroline" Stefan complimented her.

"Mmm, thank you."

"Can I see it, Caroline? Can I try it on?" I asked.

"I can't take it off" Caroline told us, as me and Stefan shared a look.

"Why not? You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Um, all I know is that I can't take it off" Caroline told us.

Damon then entered the room and asked, "What are you kids talking about?"

"I was just commenting on her scarf" I told him.

"Hmm. You know Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you and Ro, go see if you can help?" Damon suggested to us.

"Yeah come on Caroline" I said. Damon and Stefan were probably going to talk and I had to tell Caroline that I didn't want to be a cheerleader.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked.

"For me?"

"Hm..I don't think so" Caroline said shaking her head.

Damon looked her in the eyes and said, "Go with Rowan to see if Elena needs help."

"You know what, Andy? I'll come with you to see if Elena needs help."

As we went to the kitchen, I turned toward Caroline.

"Caroline, I don't think I want to be a cheerleader" I told her as fast as I could.

"But why not?" she demanded.

"Caroline, being a cheerleader is just not me."

"What? But you were so good!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to be a cheerleader." I told her.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! Tomorrow I'll add the football game part. I couldn't add that in now because I didn't have enough time, but I wanted to update so I did. Thanks for following, reviewing and favoriting this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, just my OC**

**Rowan:**

"So I heard you quit" Bonnie said. She was currently wearing her cheerleader where as I, wasn't.

"Yep, how's Caroline?" I asked. Caroline had been pretty pissed and kept ignoring me.

"She's mad, but she'll get over it" Bonnie told me.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"I think she went to go talk to Stefan. She quit too" Bonnie informed me.

"She did?" I asked and Bonnie nodded her head. Caroline must be pissed; two of her cheerleaders quit.

"So what do you think of Stefan?" I asked her.

"I think...he's not so bad" she told me and we both smiled at each other.

"Hey, I am going to go find Stefan and wish him luck, okay?" I told her as she then waved me goodbye, and headed towards the other cheerleaders.

I walked through the many crowds and groups of cheerleaders, looking for Stefan. I used my vampire hearing, which allowed me to hear a bunch of things that I did_ not _want to hear. A couple minutes later, I heard Stefan's name being used by Mr. Tanner, and a couple minutes after I could hear a fight breaking out. I headed towards the fight, which was between Jeremy and Tyler. Surprise, surprise.

"Tyler! Stop it!" Vicki Donovan kept repeating. Why was she always in the middle of their fights? Aren't there a million other girls that they could like?

"Hey! Quit it!" I yelled at both of them, pushing them apart. Tyler pushed me away, causing me to fall. Some people looked worried at me, as if one little fall could hurt _me. _I was a vampire, I can handle a little fall. I got up and glared at Tyler.

Before I could do anything else, Stefan came up to them and yelled, "Hey! He's down. Enough!"

Tyler then punched Stefan only to see it have no effect on Stefan. I turned my attention away from Tyler, to see Jeremy pick up a broken glass bottle and aim at Tyler. When Jeremy went to strike Tyler, I pushed Tyler away and the broken bottle hits my hand, and leaves a nasty cut. It stung a bit, but I could already sense it healing.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena yelled.

"Tyler knock it off!" Matt yelled at his friend. I could still feel it bleed, but I knew it was healing.

Stefan came up behind me and whispered, "You okay?"

"Stefan, I have been through worse pain" I whispered back.

Elena then noticed my hand, and I quickly put it behind my back.

"Oh my God, your hand!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine" I told her.

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" she asked as she grabbed my hand, only to see it fully heal.

"But...I saw it...it was" she stammered. She quickly looked towards Stefan, who stood beside me, for help. She must have noticed when Stefan saw my hand and was talking to me.

"He missed. Its not my blood," I told her as I wiped my hands, "See? I'm fine."

"No..no...I saw it. The glass cut your hand...Stefan you saw it too, did't you?" she asked.

"Rowan's right, it was someone else's blood. We're both okay. It's almost kick off time. We'll see you after the game, okay?" Stefan said as me and him walked away. He headed towards his team mates, while I headed somewhere else. Right now, I needed a drink.

I saw a guy who was in my English class, all alone with no one near him.

"Hi, Josh right?" I asked.

"Uh, no. Its Aaron" He told me.

"Josh, Aaron. Close enough" I told him.

Before he could say something, I looked into his eyes and said, "You will be quiet and will forget what happened, when we are done."

* * *

**No One's POV:**

"Hey! Where have you been?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious, no-joke response?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked a little confused before replying, "Of course, what is it?"

"Remember when we first met Rowan, you said you had a really weird feeling about her, something like when Stefan touched your hand? Like bad mojo" Elena started to say but Bonnie interrupted her.

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over, and Rowan's pretty nice" Bonnie told her.

"No Bonnie, seriously, what was it? Did you see something? Or...?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sighed before answering, "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I've been telling you about, 8,14, and 22."

"Yeah?" Elena said, wanting Bonnie to continue.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me. Same thing with Rowan, when I first met her, I got this cold feeling. It was cold and..."

"And what?" Elena asked.

"It was death. It was what I'd imagine death to be like" Bonnie answered.

* * *

**Rowan:**

After I had eaten, I felt much better. It had been days since I had last eaten. I met up with Stefan who had just finished talking to Matt. Matt was apologizing for acting like a dick, in his words.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team and makes a friends. Its all so 'rah, rah go team, yeah!'" mocked a voice behind us.

"Hi Damon" I greeted him with a glare. I don't think I could stay mad at him for long, because he had taken care of me for such a long time.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you" Stefan told him.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess, vervain in the necklace. I admit, I was a bit surprised. Its been a while since anybody could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked, looking a bit tired and annoyed.

"Guess, I could just seduce her the old fashioned way. Or I could eat her" Damon said with a smirk in the end.

That captured Stefan's attention because he said, "No, you're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

"No?" Damon asked.

"Because deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for her" I told him.

"I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be" Stefan added.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked.

"Then kill me" Stefan told him.

"Well...I'm tempted" Damon replied.

"No you're not. You have had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hat me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that my brother is your humanity."

Mr. Tanner showed up and looked at Stefan and said, "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked before killing Mr. Tanner right in front of us.

My eyes widened as Stefan yelled, "No!"

"Anyone, anytime, any place."

* * *

The police had identified Tanner's killer as an animal. What animal? They weren't sure.

Stefan's opinion of Damon has changed, he thinks of Damon as a monster, and someone who must be stopped. I don't. After traveling with him for years, I know who he really is. Damon pretends to be this guy who always does the wrong thing so others don't have to expect much of him. I just think he's lost. Lost in his 'love' for Katherine. Lost in his hatred and wanting to hurt his brother for what his brother took from him.

I forgave him for the Caroline thing, although I am still slightly mad at him. But he is my best friend and like a brother to me, I will be there for him, as he was for me.

* * *

**There you guys go! Here's the football game! Sorry about not posting yesterday, my friend came over and had very important news to tell me. Did you all like the last part? In the next chapter, Rowan and Damon will talk. And a guest user was asking for more Matt and ****Rowan, which might be next chapter. Maybe. And I will try to to full episodes as a whole chapter and not in pieces, but I didn't have time and I wanted to update for you guys! ****What did you guys think of the Bonnie and Elena scene?**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for following or favoriting this story! **


End file.
